


Going Public

by musiclvr1112



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cat, F/M, discussing what sort of pet to adopt, hamster - Freeform, or - Freeform, poor ignored akuma, they've been married for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclvr1112/pseuds/musiclvr1112
Summary: Adrien and Marinette (and later Chat Noir and Ladybug) argue over whether they should adopt a hamster or a cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago on tumblr and decided to post it here because I like it. Enjoy!

“But hamsters are small and cute and they _stay_ small and cute.” Marinette was lying in bed, facing Adrien as they continued the discussion they’d been having all week. The dork was a fan of cats. Of course. Not that she didn’t like cats but… _cats._

“But hamsters also smell. Cat’s clean themselves.” The handsome model lying in front of her flashed a smile. She pursed her lips at him. Even after dating for four years and being married for two, a part of Marinette still couldn’t believe she was with such a beautiful human being.  And time had only made him more attractive.

“First off, that’s gross. And second—,” Marinette didn’t get to finish her sentence as a scream came from outside. She groaned. “Seriously? Who gets akumatized at—,” she checked the clock on the side table—, “10 am on a Sunday?”

Adrien laughed. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Come on My Lady. Let’s get out there. Plagg, transform me!”

She sighed as Chat Noir showed up in front of her. “Tikki, transform me.”

“Okay, but hear me out,” Chat said five minutes later as he dodged the scissors that flew at him. “We’re both out all the time. Designing and modeling take up a lot of time. But cats are fairly self-sufficient. They don’t need a whole lot of attention.” Ladybug scoffed. She registered that the akumatized hairdresser was yelling at her from down the street, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She threw her yoyo to wrap around the guy’s hand right as he was about to send another pair of scissors flying their way.

“I can think of one cat that would seem to say otherwise.” Chat bounded in close to the hairdresser as he struggled with the yoyo string and plucked the beret out of his hair.

“Okay, that’s different,” he said as he rejoined her. “I’m a needy human in a cat suit.” She retracted her yoyo as he dropped the hair ornament on the ground and crushed it.

Fifteen seconds later a delicate white butterfly flitted away and a confused hairdresser sat in the middle of the road as the duo shared their celebratory fist bump.

She immediately picked the conversation back up. “Say what you like, but every cat I’ve ever seen has been much more high maintenance than you make them out to be.”

“Chat Noir, do you have a moment to answer a few—,”

“But hamsters are even more so! You have to clean their cages and stuff!”

“Ladybug, if you don’t mind we were wondering—,”

“Litter boxes!”

The two barely even noticed the swarm of reporters encroaching on them. Chat wagged his finger at her as he had an idea. “You know what? We need a third opinion.” Her expression dropped as he began to close the distance between them and the press.

“What?” she asked. “What are you doing? Chat Noir get back here this instant!” But it was too late. He reached Nadja Chamack with her microphone held out and immediately interrupted the question she was asking.

“So Ladybug and I are thinking about adopting a pet, but we aren’t sure what kind we want. We both want a pet, but she wants a hamster while I want a cat. What do you think?” Nadja blinked at him in surprise. The rest of the swarm fell silent. Ladybug facepalmed and began walking toward them.

“Are… Are you saying that you and Ladybug are living together?” Chat Noir’s brows knit together and he cocked his head at her question.

“Chat,” Ladybug growled as she took her place beside him, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. “We never went public with this.”

She looked up at him with pursed lips and he blinked at her a few times. Then it dawned on him. “Ooohhhh. We didn’t even tell them we were dating.”

The reporters all inched in closer at that comment, holding their microphones out and blurting questions all at once. Ladybug sighed.

“You got plenty of time on your miraculous?” He looked down at his ring.

“Yeah, I didn’t use cataclysm, why?” As if on cue her earrings beeped. She gave him a wicked grin.

“You get to deal with the reporters.” She stood up on her toes and pecked him on the cheek, which received a barrage of camera clicks from the mob beside them. “See you back at home,” she sang. And then she took off.


End file.
